Nowi and Tiki's Support Conversation
by RobinsNowi
Summary: Just like a lot of other FE:A players I always wondered why Tiki and Nowi were lacking support...so I thought up a support script for the two manaketes.


C Rank

Tiki: ZZZzZZZzz...  
Nowi: Oh! Heehee! (Rustle Rustle)  
Tiki: ZzzzZZzzz...  
Nowi: ...ZZZzzZZzz...

Avatar: Gods! It's past time to clear camp and march but where are Tiki and Nowi!? If we don't find them before we leave, this army will suffer in so many ways! I can't lose those two here and now!

Nowi: Hmmmph! That was a great nap!  
Tiki: Mmmmh...Oh! Nowi, Were you sleeping next to me?  
Nowi: Yup! Thanks for the great nap, Tiki!  
Tiki: I should thank you as well, Nowi. I haven't felt this refreshed in decades.  
Nowi: Aw thanks! You can always hug me when you sleep from now on. ...You remind me of my mom.  
Tiki: Do I now? That's an endearing thought...Wait, Nowi, what's that sound?  
Nowi: Huh? Now that you mention it...

Avatar: Gods, we're doomed, doomed I say! It's already sunset and they're nowhere to be seen! What if they were taken away?! Kidnapped?! I can't let Nowi experience something so horrible again, but given how much time has passed, this looks...Without those two our army will crumble and I'm already behind the lines without any way to get back because I said I'd stay behind to look for them. It's my fault! I took on the responsibility of waking those two up in the mornings and I've gone and lost them! Oh Naga, have mercy on us...Just let those two be safe...!

Tiki: ...  
Nowi: ...

Nowi: D-Do you think umm...we should show ourselves...?  
Tiki: I...I don't know, Nowi..He looks...quite upset...  
Nowi: Yeah...He's actually about to cry!...Ahaha, hahahaha...ha?  
Tiki: Oh dear, I can hear his voice shaking.  
Avatar: NOWIIIIIII-sniff-TIKIIIIII-sniff-WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUU-

B rank

Nowi: We got off pretty lightly compared to how upset Avatar was, didn't we!  
Tiki: Thank Naga, we did. Although now he's watching us rather vigilantly.  
Nowi: But It's nice having him watching out for us, don't you think?  
Tiki: Oh, I don't know...My naps are getting shorter and harder thanks to him.  
Nowi: Aw, come on. He's so worried about us all the time! Isn't it sweet of him?  
Tiki: Well, I guess that is true. But I need something to keep me awake during the daytime now. Something...exciting? Fun?  
Nowi: Ooh! Well I know just the thing! Let's play air tag!  
Tiki: ..Air tag? ...How intriguing, and how nostalgic! I haven't played air tag in...centuries, at least.  
Nowi: C'mon! I'll tucker you right out!  
Tiki: Oh no you won't! I've had my share of air tags back in my days; you won't out-fly me so easily!  
Nowi: Heehee! Wow, you're all fired up now, Tiki! Ready? Here I go!  
Tiki: I'll give you 5 seconds.  
Nowi: Wee!  
Tiki: 5...4...3...2...1! Ready or not here I come!  
Nowi: Omigosh she's SO fast! I'll have to use every flying trick I know!  
Tiki: Oh! You slippery little!  
Nowi: Wee! Ahahaha!

Avatar: WHAT?! WE'RE ABOUT TO MARCH! TIKIIIIIIII-NOWIIIIIIIIII-COME BAAAAAACK-!

Tiki: Ah ha! Gotcha! You're it now!  
Nowi: Aw! But I did pretty well didn't I?  
Tiki: Yes, I didn't expect you to be so agile! You're quite good, Nowi!  
Nowi: YAY! Okay, my turn to chase now. I'll count to five then-Ready?  
Tiki: Oh you bet!  
Avatar: WHERE IN THE HEAVENS ARE THEY GOING?! OH GODS, NAGA! HAVE MERCY! SOMEONE! GET ME A WYVERN!

A rank

Nowi: Gosh that air tag was SO fun!  
Tiki: Oh yes, I haven't had such fun in a millennium! I felt at least two thousand years younger after that...And I didn't expect Avatar to come flying after us on wyvernback, but that made it even more exciting!  
Nowi: Heehee! We sure gave him a good flying lesson! He actually caught up to us after a few hours!  
Tiki: Yes, it was as if he was born to fly, like us manaketes. A quick learner indeed...Perhaps his dragonblood has something to do with it?  
Nowi: Huh? Dragonblood? ...Is he like us, then?  
Tiki: Not quite, but I am not sure either. No one really knows what properties the dragonblood grants to its successor.  
Nowi: Aw gee, then I really hope he's like us. It would be so nice.  
Tiki: Yes, it would be nice indeed...Truly so.  
Nowi: He'd be able to stay with us...I HATE losing people dear to me. I really really wish I could stay with people I love...Like...like my mom and dad...sniff! Ohh...  
Tiki: ...! ...Nowi...(Poor thing...You were, like me, bearing such sadness inside your bright demeanor as well...)

Nowi: ...  
Tiki: Have you calmed down?  
Nowi: Yeah...I'm sorry I suddenly started crying like that. And...thanks for comforting me.  
Tiki: It's alright dear; I have moments like yours as well...  
Nowi: You...you do too?  
Tiki: Of course I do; countless times...crushed by the weight of the memories of people I cherished and held dear... You'll have to help me out in turn when I also have one of my melancholic days eventually. But let us stop thinking of such sad thoughts for now; Are you okay?  
Nowi: Thanks...Sniff! You can count on me! I'll always be there to help you. And I'm okay now...because...I've got someone who's going to stay with me from now on!  
Tiki: You have? I'm so happy for you! Who is it?  
Nowi: Who could it be but you, Tiki? We're best friends, right?  
Tiki: ! I...  
Nowi: ...W-We aren't?  
Tiki: Of course we are, Nowi! It-it's just that...I'm so happy...I lost my words...Oh Nowi...  
Nowi: Aww, now YOU'RE crying...There there, heehee!  
Tiki: Thank you, Nowi...You've given me a happiness I haven't felt in a long, long time.  
Nowi: So have you! ...Let's go play air tag with Avatar again when you calm down, 'kay?  
Tiki: But of course, this time we'll-sniff-keep him chasing after us until his wyvern runs out of breath and falls out of the sky!  
Nowi: Now THAT's my best friend!...But we have to catch him if that really happens. He's going to get really hurt if we don't.  
Tiki: We'll have a race for him then!  
Nowi: Wow! You're just full of great ideas! How about if we also give him a ride and-

Support A Attained.


End file.
